Gon story
by Grace DragFilia
Summary: This story is about Gon life, Gon secret (in my story), Zoldyck and much other. Hope you enjoy reading
1. The family members

Moe-chan : Konichiwa, minna, I'm Lucy Dragneel little sister, follow my sister at her twitter Grace_DragFilia, and mine flindartono

Disclaimer : Hunter X Hunter is not mine, it's Yoshihiro Togashi-sensei that make it

Moe-chan : Hai... I will make the story now, HOPE YOU LIKE IT & ENJOY IT, anyway I make it and it's not like the real story

* * *

One day at Zaoldyck mansion, there are two little boys playing at the park in the mansion, they are playing with their aniki, Illumi watching them, after the sunset arround 6:30 in the night...

Kikyo : Killua, Gon, Illumi time to eat dinner...

Illumi : Coming... Kill, Gon come on !

Gon : Okay okaa-san, aniki... *standing then go towards Kikyo*

Killua : Kay...

At the dining room...

Gon : Night Oyaji, Oji-san, Kalluto-chan *cheerfully*

Silva : Nigt Gon, Killua, Illumi, please sit, don't forget the meeting !

Gon, Killua, Kalluto and Illumi : Hai...

Zeno : Now eat, the meeting is 20 minutes again

Gon, Killua, Kalluto and Illumi : Hai... *eating*

After they all done eating, they go to the meeting room, at the time they got there they sit at their chair and start the meeting, after one hours of meeting, they all get back to their room and sleep, at the morning, they start training their ability and Killua and Illumi train their assasin ability, after 2 yeqrs of full training, Killua already dicidedto go took Hunter axam, he want to tell Kikyo, after he met Kikyo he tell her...

Killua : Kaa-san I want to take a Hunter exam

Kikyo : Why is that ?

Killua : I want to try it out

Gon : Can I go too, Okaa-san ?

Kikyo : Okay, you both can go, but don't make any friends, okay ?

Killua and Gon : Hai...

Kikyo : Killua, you have to keep on Gon side no mater what happen !

Killua : Kay, we will go tommorow morning

Kikyo : Okay, let's have a goodbye party for you two, you both go change your clothes !

Gon : Hai...

Killua : Kay...

They both go change their clothes, at the goodbye party Killua just sit and eat his chocolate, after the goodbye party ended, both of them going to their bed, Kikyo talk to Illumi...

Kikyo : Illumi yu have to go watch them !

Illumi : Okay, but I only help them if they need my help, I know the right time to show up

Kikyo : Okay, but you have to help them if they need and always stay near them !

Illumi : Okay

At the morning...

Gon : Sayonara... *waving his right hand*

Zaoldyck family except Gon and Killua : Jane...

At the time they gone, Illumi follow them as Gittarackur, the three of them going to the Hunter exam with a ship full of Hunter candidate, at the ship they met Kurapika and Leorio and both Killua and Gon make friends with them, at arround 7 in the night, a tornado appear in the rainy sea, at that time Kurapika and Leorio fight about something small at the front ship, than one man fall off the ship, they try to catch him, but they can't, but Gon jump and catch him, Kurapika and Leorio catch his leg and they both pull his leg's, then they get mad to Gon, Killua prepare his nail to kill them if they do something bad to his little brother, but they can't really get mad to Gon so Killua nail is back to normal, the five of them (Gittarackur, Gon, Killua, Kurapika, and Leorio) being called by the captain of the ship and he ask...

Captain : Why are you guys want to become a Hunter ?

Kurapika : I want to revenge my clan dead *eyes become red/scarlet*

Leorio : I want to become Hunter to help someone who have a terrible sick

Gittarackur : *whisper to the captain* Helping my family, I mean them *pointing to Killua and Gon* and their reason is same as me

Captain : Okay, I was the first examiner, you all pass, I will go take you to the nearest dock to the exam

-TO BE CONTINUED-

* * *

Moe-chan : Sorry, I'm not a good fanfiction writer, HOPE YOU LIKE IT, please tell me, do you like my story, Review please minna, I will continue next chapter after this, thank you for reading *bow-down* arigatou minna, please read next chapter if you like this fanfiction I make of Gon


	2. Hunter exam

Gon : Really ? Arigatou...

Kurapika : Hey... Who are you ?

Gon : I am... *mouth covered by Killua*

Killua : We are Hiruko and Ikuto, who are you guys ? *lying*

Kurapika : Kurapika Kuruta

Leorio : Leorio Paladiknight

Gittarackur : *whispering at Killua and Gon ear's* I'm your aniki

Killua and Gon : *shock* A-a-aniki ?

Gittarackur : *whispering at Killua and Gon ear's* Yes

At the dock near the second Hunter exam...

Kurapika : So, Hiruko, Ikuto please tell me about you

Killua : I can't

Kurapika : Why ?

Gon : Let's head to the big tree

All except Gon and Leorio : Okay

Leorio : Hey... Let's just go with the bus

Kurapika : No... I will follow Gon

Leorio : Okay then... I will go with the bus *after walking 10 feets* okay you guys... Wait for me !

Kurapika : So, you you dicided to go with us ?

Leorio : I just think that you guys maybe need my help *lying*

They walk into an alley, they all meet an old woman and other guys in white clothes and...

Old woman : You have to answer a question if you want to pass this second Hunter exam

All : Okay

Old woman : Answer with one or two, the question is... you have a brother and sister, both of them is being kidnapped, you can only save one, who is it, one your brother or two your sister ? 1... 2... 3... 4... 5... you all pass

Leorio : How can we pass we don't answer the question ?

Kurapika : Quiet is the answer

Old woman : Right, you can go throught this path

Gon : Arigatou...

The other guy with white clothes open a door, they walk throught it, after 1 hour walking, they seen a tunnel, they walk throught the tunnel, and they see an old house, Leorio come closer, he check it out, when he open the door, they seen a magical beast attacking 2 people (married), the beast took the girl and run, Gon run after the beast, Gittarackur and Killua follow him, Kurapika tell Leorio to stay and help the boy one then run following Gon, Killua and Gittarackur, after 12 minutes of chasing, the beast drop the girl, Kurapika catch her in time, Gon continue to scahe the beast, after 30 minutes the beast fly down to the waterfall, Gon look down to the waterfall, that time the beast attack him from behind and...

Killua : Gon watch out !

Gon : *look at the beast* Who are you supposed to be ?

Beast : I'm the beast you chase

Gon : No you aren't

Beast : How do you know ?

Gon : Your face and voice is different

Beast : Good, come back to the house right now !

Gon : Okay

At the house...

Girl : Me and my husband actually a magical beast too

Beast 1 : Good, you all past, let us take you to the exam center

Killua : No, I will run *run so fast*

Gon : Aniki... wait *run so fast following Killua*

Gittarackur : I'll go with them *run away so fast following them*

Kurapika : They sure are fast

Leorio : Yup

They (Gon, Killua, and Gittarackur) run, the other fly away, at the exam center Kurapika and Leorio meet Gon, Killua and Gittarackur and say...

Kurapika : You guys sure are fast, does your name really Hiruko and Ikuto ?

Killua : No, I'm Killua Zaoldyck, I'm from a family of assasin

Gon : Me too, I'm younger than aniki, my name is Gon Zaoldyck

Kurapika : So, you lie to us ?

Killua : Because I have to protect him, he is special to our family

After that, they took the Hunter exam, at the final exam Gon have to fight Hanzo, the time the match begin, the head hunter (Netero) said...

Netero : Don't hurt him so bad or you out ! (to both Hanzo and Gon)

Hanzo : I try

Gon : Hai...

Netero : Ready... Start !

So, the final exam is going, after one hour, Gon or either Hanzo hasn't been giving up, Hanzo take out a kunai and held the kunai to Gon forehead, but he still not giving up, Hanzo make his arm broken, but Gon hasn't give up, after all of that Hanzo make a big cut at Gon stomach, Gon fainted and Hanzo is disqualified from the match & Gon unconsius, Killua is worried, he run to Gon but one of the Hunter examiner stop him, Killua is still worried about him, a doctor take Gon to the check room (girl doctor), she check Gon condition, after that she heard Killua and Gittarackur talking about Gon secret, that time she know, she already done, so, she go to Netero office, at the office...

-Sorry, this chapter is ended-TO BE CONTINUED-I make one soon again-

* * *

Moe-chan : Yosh... this chapter ended, next chapter, Sorry, I'm not a good fanfiction writer, HOPE YOU LIKE IT, please tell me, do you like my story, Review please minna, I will continue next chapter after this, thank you for reading *bow-down* arigatou minna, please read next chapter if you like this fanfiction I make of Gon


	3. The truth

Moe-chan : Konichiwa, minna, I'm Lucy Dragneel little sister back with chapter 3, follow my sister at her twitter Grace_DragFilia, and mine flindartono

Disclaimer : Hunter X Hunter is not mine, it's Yoshihiro Togashi-sensei that make it, and I forgot to write the disclaimer at chapter 2

Moe-chan : Hai... I will make the story now, HOPE YOU LIKE IT & ENJOY IT, anyway I make it and it's not like the real story

* * *

Doctor : Mr. Netero, I want to tell you something

Netero : What is it ?

Doctor : This kid, Gon is actually a little girl

Netero : How do you know ?

Doctor : Killua and Gittarackur talking about that

Netero : Okay, I will ask them, and how about her ?

Doctor : She's okay

Netero : Good then, you can go

Doctor : Okay

Netero : *talking into a microfon* Killua and Gittarackur, please get to the head office !

At the time they are in there...

Killua : What is it ?

Netero : Is Gon really a girl ?

Killua : Yes, and he is my aniki, why ?

Netero : I need that information, you can go to her room now

Both of them going to Gon room and wait there, after Gon wake up, they are going to the Hunter school and... (They already wearing school uniform, and Gon wearing girls school uniform and her hair straight long)

Gon : Hello...

Teacher : Sit please..

Gon : Hai... *sitting*

Killua : *sit beside Gon*

Gittarackur : *sit beside Gon and Killua*

Hunter that arround 9-12 : Kawaii...

After the Hunter school done, they all get back to home, after they got home Silva, Zeno, and Kikyo greet them, Kikyo hug Killua and Gon and say...

Kikyo : So, how is it ?

Gon : Good, we all became a Hunter

Kikyo : Good, you all tired right ? Go to bed, it's already migtnight

Gon : Okay, Okaa-san, where is Kalluto-san and Alluka-chan ?

Silva : They already asleep 2hours ago, if you want to see them, you have to see them tomorrow

Gon : Okay, Oyaji

They all go to sleep, in the morning, all Zaoldyck family is at the dining room, Kikyo see Gon don't eat her food, she worried about her, he ask to Gon...

Kikyo : Gon, what's wrong, you didn't even touch your food ?

Gon only shaking her head and coughting, that's make Kikyo more worried, Kikyo ask her again, but she didn't answer, just coughting, it made the hole mansion worried too, after that Silva ask...

Silva : Gon, are you sick ?

Gon don't answer it again but only coughting, after that, Kikyo ask Gotoh and his butler to came, after Gotoh and the other butler came, Kikyo tell Gotoh to check Gon condition, after Gotoh check her condition, Kikyo ask...

Kikyo : Gotoh, why don't she touch her food ?

Gotoh : She is sick madam

Kikyo : What kind of sickness ?

Gotoh : High fever, cold, cought, and stomach ache

Kikyo : Condition ?

Gotoh : Lack of blood

Kikyo : *shock* Nurse her untill she get well !

Gotoh : Yes madam

Kiyo get out of the room, still at the room...

Gon : *coughting* Gotoh-san *coughting* can you *coughting* get me a *coughting* glass of *coughting* water please *coughting*

Gotoh : Okay, ojou-sama, here yu go, ojou-sama

Gon : *coughting* Arigatou *coughting* Gotoh-san *coughting, smile*

Gotoh : Your welcome, ojou-sama

Gon : *smile weakly, coughting, throw up*

Gotoh : Ojou-sama, what's wrong ?

Gon : *coughting* Nothing *coughting*

* * *

Moe-chan : Sorry, I'm not a good fanfiction writer, HOPE YOU LIKE IT, please tell me, do you like my story, Review please minna, I will continue next chapter after this, thank you for reading *bow-down* arigatou minna, please read next chapter if you like this fanfiction I make of Gon


	4. Going out with some family members

Moe-chan : Konichiwa, minna, I'm Lucy Dragneel little sister back with chapter 3, follow my sister at her twitter Grace_DragFilia, and mine flindartono

Disclaimer : Hunter X Hunter is not mine, it's Yoshihiro Togashi-sensei that make it, and I forgot to write the disclaimer at chapter 2

Moe-chan : Hai... I will make the story now, HOPE YOU LIKE IT & ENJOY IT, anyway I make it and it's not like the real story

* * *

Gotoh : You should rest, ojou-sama

Gon : *coughting* Okay *coughting*

After several hours, Gon is asleep, and Gotoh is gone, at 19:30 p.m. Killua is awake and standing at the garden looking at the view, suddenly Illumi appear and say...

Illumi : what are you doing in here at night ?

Killua : the same goes to you

Illumi : I'm just walking arround

Killua : watching the view *in a relax position*

Illumi : you should get back

Killua : kay... *start walking*

Ilumi : ...

the night get darker and darker, at the night after Gon is heal, all of the Zoldyck family is gone, Killua is gone with Alluka, Kalluto and Gon, the four of them are going to a Japanese carnival, at the Japanese carnival, it's the 2nd time Killua and Kalluto go to a carnival, it's the 1st time for Alluka and Gon going to a carnival, Killua take Alluka and Gon hand and take them to a place, they see one fish store, Killua bought 3 fish and give it to Kalluto, Alluka and Gon, Killua take them to somewhere near a cliff, when they want to get home, Alluka fallen to the cliff and Gon catch Alluka, but Alluka and Gon falls to the cliff together with Alluka, but Kalluto and Killua catch them, Kalluto and Killua pull them and then Killua said...

Killua : foolish girl...

Gon : gomenasai... aniki..

Killua : don't do it again!.. are you hurt ?

Gon : n-no *crying*

Killua : stop crying, let's go home

Gon : o-okay

Alluka : onii-chan *hugging Killua*

Killua : Alluka, let's go home

Kalluto : let's head back to our house now, okaa-san and oyaji should be waiting for us

Gon and Alluka : let's go..

they walk to their house, but when they arrive at the trial gate, Killua open the door and let Gon, Alluka and Kalluto go in first, after they all arrive at their home, Kikyo and Silva greet them...

Kikyo : Allu, Kallu, Kill, Gon welcome back... *hugging Killua, Alluka, Kalluto and Gon*

Silva : are you happy at the carnival ?

Alluka and Gon : hai... *in a cheerfull voice*

Kalluto and Killua : yes...

Silva : good, it's late now, all of you have to go to sleep !...

Alluka and Gon : hai... *in a cheerfull voice*

Kalluto and Killua : kay...

Silva and Kikyo : sleep tight

they all go to their room and sleep, at the morning, all the Zoldyck family is awake and at the dining room, after all of them done eating, Killua, Alluka and Gon is playing at the park, after 1 hours of playing, Alluka say something to Killua...

Alluka : Onii-san, let's go somewhere

Gon : yes...

Kilua : we have to ask kaa-san and oyaji first

Alluka : let's ask

Gon : let's go

-TO BE CONTINUED-

* * *

Moe-chan : Chapter 4 is done, I will continue next chapter as soon as I can, Gomenasai, I'm not a good fanfiction writer, HOPE YOU LIKE IT, please tell me, do you like my story, Review please minna, I will continue next chapter after this, thank you for reading *bow-down* arigatou minna, please read next chapter if you like this fanfiction I make of Gon


	5. The meeting'

Moe-chan : Konichiwa, minna, I'm Lucy Dragneel little sister back with chapter 5, follow my sister at her twitter Grace_DragFilia, and mine Violet_Dragneel

Disclaimer : Hunter X Hunter is not mine, it's Yoshihiro Togashi-sensei that make it, and I forgot to write the disclaimer at chapter 2

Moe-chan : Hai... I will make the story now, HOPE YOU LIKE IT & ENJOY IT, anyway I make it and it's not like the real story and a note for this chapter till the end of this story

Note :

1. ~ means cheerful

* * *

after they look for Silva and Kikyo, they found Kikyo in front of Kikyo room and Alluka ask "kaa-san, can we go somewhere ?" and then Kikyo answer "where are you going ?" "still haven't decide, kaa-san" Alluka said, then Kikyo think for a second, and then say "sure, but don't go so far!" "okay, kaa-san" Alluka said, they all walk to a place where the sunset, Alluka said "onii-chan, where are we going ?" and then Killua answer "to a beautiful place where you will be happy" he said while poking Alluka making Gon jealous (Author : hmm... by poking can make someone jealous ?) Gon say "what exactly are we going to do nii-chan ?" Killua answer "secret" Killu remember what Kikyo said "Kill... you have to be back with your sisters at 12 or middle of night... no late!" After that Killua look at the watch he bought yesterday (Author : they have watch in HXH ?) and say "we should head back home... it's 11.47 already and mom say we should be back at 12 no more... let's go there tomorrow"

Gon and Alluka only nod and say "hai~" cheerfully, Killua take Alluka hand, he say "let's go now" and grab Gon's hand, Gon blush... in her heart she say "why am I blushing ? Killua nii is my brother... snap out Gon!" and then Gon hit her head, Killua look at Gon hitting her head then he say"Gon... are you alright ?" Gon blush and say "y-yes" Killua say "okay... let's continue walking home" they all nods... after 10 minutes of running as fast as they can, they all tired of running, Kikyo come out and hug them... and she say "welcome home... Kill... Alluka... Gon... do you enjoy the walk ?" They all nodded except for Killua... they all get back to their room and sleep... at the morning, all of the family member is awake except for Gon, Kikyo say "Kill... you should wake your little sister!" Killua say "okay... just wait" after Killua get to Gon's room, Killua whisper to Gon ear "hey... Gon... time to wake up!" Gon wake up and rub her eyes, she say "good morning nii-chan" when Gon got up to take a bath and change, she fall because of her clumsy-ness (Author : I don't know how to spell it.) Killua grab her waist and he say "geez... you are too clumsy... you can hurt yourself you know ?" Gon nods and say "gomenasai... aniki" (Author : aniki and nii-chan is same) after Gon is ready both of them go to the dinning room and eat with the hole family.

After the dinner, Gon, Alluka and Killua is going to a forest, when they are there, Gon and Alluka playing at the forest, in a sudden a noise heard from near Gon and Alluka place, Killua came and see Gon and Alluka attacked by a monster, they defend their self... Killua run fast but someone saved Alluka and Gon, Killua say "Alluka, Gon... what happened ? Are you injured ?" While hugging them, Gon and Alluka say "we are attacked by that beast... we are okay" the man who save them turn and say "good that you alright... don't ever go near here again!" Gon and Alluka nodded, finally, Killua say "who are you ?" That man say "oh... I'm sorry, I am Kite, nice to know you, I'm a hunter" Killua "and why are you here ?" Kite say "I hear them scream, so, I came to see, and I see them in danger, I help them, and may I ask who are you ?"

After 3 hole minutes of complete silence, Killua say "I think I can trust you, I am Killua, here is my sisters, Alluka and Gon" Gon come to Kite and give Kite a flower, she say "please accept this" Alluka come and say "please accept the flower" Kite take the flower and say "thank you very much, I shall go now" after he say it, he go away, Killua pat Alluka and Gon head and say "let's go home" Alluka and Gon nods and say "hai~" then Alluka say "let's go somewhere else tomorrow" Killua answer "I love to, but, mom will not let us" Alluka pout and Gon say "can we get home now ? I'm tired"

~TO BE CONTINUED~

* * *

Moe-chan : sorry for the late update, I try my best to make thks chapter, Hope you like it, thanks for reading this story~


	6. Gon's past part i

Moe-chan : I'm back with chapter 6

Disclaimer : I do not own Hunter X Hunter, Yoshihiro Togashi-sensei does

Moe-chan : this chapter will start now~ This chapter will be Gon past, sorry if you don't want Gon being a royal girl, if you don't like it, then stop reading this. And if you find this not like the real character, I am making it very different.

* * *

Gon's past

Silva is on a mission to kill some people in Whale Island, he found a little baby sleeping near a tree, he took the baby and a note is near the tree

Note =

From, this little baby parents

If you found her, please take care of her, we don't want her to be hurt or maybe killed, we are a target of some bad guys because we are the royal family, please take care of our little angel princess.

Silva took her back to the Zaoldyck mansion and greeted by the family, Kikyo ask "Silva, who is this baby ? Why do you take her here ?" Silva say "this baby is the royal family girl, and I think we need a girl in this family beside, Killua maybe will turn out and love her" Kikyo say "okay, anyway, let me hold her, she is very cute" Killua come and say "we have a new family member ? She is cute" Silva look at Killua and say "yes, your little sister" Illumi come and say "a little girl, like a little kitty" Illumi pat her head and see her cute reaction.

Killua P.O.V.

When I see her reaction when aniki pat her, it's really cute... I wonder who she really is, but it doesn't matter, she is very cute, then I thought of something, I say "oyaji, okaa-san, what is her name ?" Oyaji say "we haven't decide, decide it, Killu" I say "how about Gon ?" Piggy fell to the ground laughing, I say "what's so funny ?" Piggy say "it's a boy name you idiot" and laugh more, oyaji say "great idea, her name will be Gon" piggy sat and say "it's a boy name oyaji..." oyaji say "just to make her like a boy, we can't let anyone know about her" okaa-san say "right, I will take good care of her" piggy say "damn" I say "oh... why, piggy ?" Piggy say "nothing, it's not your business"

Milluki P.O.V.

I thought 'I'm not a piggy, anyway, she is cute, but, Gon is a boy name, I should have been the one who give her her name', then I say "damn"Killua say "oh... why, piggy ?" I say "nothing, it's not your business" and the I though 'if she a princess then, who is her family ?' And then Kill say "is the girl have real family ?" Kaa-san say "yes, of course, Kill honey" Kill say "then, why is she here with us ? She have family right ?" Kaa-san say "she is here with us because her family is actually our target but, we will keep her" I say "really, kaa-San ?" Killu say "how bout it, piggy ?" I say "shut up, Killu" Okaa-san say "get back inside!"

-To Be Continued-

* * *

Moe-chan : how about this ? Is it good ? Hope it is, I like to see you all happy *^_^*


	7. Gon's past part II

Moe-chan : let's do this thing!

Killua : oh... shut up, Moe

Moe-chan : w-wait! When did you get here ? Why are you here ? Who call you here ? How did you get in ? The door is locked!

Killua : I will answer all, some minutes ago, to visit the reader and you, no one, I use my ability, there

Moe-chan : oh... is anyone else here ?

Killua : n-

Moe-chan : okay, get to the story!

disclaimer : I do not own Hunter X Hunter, Yoshihiro Togashi-sensei own it

* * *

Illumi P.O.V

'kawaii' I thought to myself, Killua say "aniki! time to eat!" I say "... okay" I thought again 'hmm... if she is in the royal family, then, when she get back there, kaa-san will... never mind, it will not happen, I wonder, which royal family she belong to' kaa-san shout "Illu, come and eat!" I said "kay... kay..." I thought again 'hmm... if she really is a royal family, who will take her back when they're save ?' "Illu, come here and eat!" kaa-san shout, I say "okay" and come to the dining room, when we all eating, I ask "kaa-san, if she a royal family member, that mean we should kill her right ?" "no!" kaa-san pause and say "we can't she's like a key, a key that we shouldn't lost" I say "oh... okay" Mill suddenly say "there's a *munch a chip* news of the royal *munch some chip* family searching *munch* for their..." I hit him at the head, making Kill laugh and I say "don't eat while talking!" Mill say "alright, let me continue will ya...?!" I say "go ahead, Mill" Author : Mill is what I think the Zoldyck family except Killua nii will call Milluki nii, because they all make the others name short like Killua being Kill)

Mill say "beloved daughter that they put near a tree to keep her save" I open my mouth to say something but kaa-san say "no, we will not give her to anyone, she will become a killer, understand ?" I say "if she will be a kind killer, what should we do ?" "We will still take her with us!" Kaa-san shout

Kikyo P.O.V.

Ill say "if she will be a kind killer, what should we do ?" "We will still take her with us!" I shout, Silva say "Kikyo, go easy on him!" I say "kay... it's time to sleep, everyone sleep!" 'I have to keep this girl save and I have to make her happy, even if she don't want to kill or hurt' Silva say "Kikyo, let's sleep!..." I say "okay, I will sleep with her"

Back to the story (no one P.O.V.)

After sleeping for around 4 hours all the Zoldyck family wake up except for little Gon Zoldyck (Author : I know this name is not good, but it's Zoldyck, no complain please), Kikyo go to the kitchen, make a bottle of milk and drink it to little Go, all day is doing almost the same, except for a day, some people manage to get in from the 'Trial Gate' (Author : I forgot the gate name), they saw little Gon, little Killua and little Alluka playing in the garden near Canary, they attack Canary and one took a hold of young Alluka and young Gon, the one holding Gon and Alluka shout "we will take them and sell them, if you don't want to, give yourself to us right here, right now!" Kikyo and Silva come and say "how dare you to touch our daughters" (Author : I have much interruption time, I know, I know that Alluka is a boy, but I make them call Alluka daughter, no complain) Silva attack the one holding Alluka and Gon, Kikyo catch baby Gon and baby Alluka.

Kikyo say "Kill, take care of your sisters!" Killua say "hai, kaa-san" Kikyo and silva attack the intruders and, one of them fell because of illumi, after the fight is done, Kikyo take Gon and Alluka and sleep them on the bed

-TO BE CONTINUED-

* * *

Moe-chan : it ended there

Killua : woah... so short!

Moe-chan : b-but, I do my best on it!

Killua : yeah... yeah...

Moe-chan : punishment time! You have to write the next chapter, Killu, if it shorter, you have to respect me!

Killua : okay, if mine is longer, you give me boxes of chocorobo-kun! Deal?

Moe-chan : sure, DEAL, and 1 again... if I win you have to respect me and, make 2 hole chapter again

Killua : deal!

Moe-chan : next chapter will be brought by Killua, but I will still appear, tell me who's story is longer in next chapter please, bye, minna, my beloved reader


End file.
